


【赫海】冬爱——车

by Zxy



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxy/pseuds/Zxy





	【赫海】冬爱——车

李赫宰拿着手机，眯着眼睛盯着屏幕里的李东海，那是今天晚上他们巡演的饭拍，虽然不是很清晰，但是也能清楚的看到那个穿着白色衬衫领子大开贴着女伴舞扭动的身影，那灵活扭动的腰和饱满的胸膛，李赫宰隔着屏幕都能清楚的想象出那里脱了衣服以后的光景。李赫宰的喉结有些忍不住的上下滑动，演出时他在前面跳的认真，根本没有回头看的机会，虽然编舞和练习时他也有参与，却没想到真正演出的时候李东海的魅力透过舞台和音乐被放大到了这样的地步。虚幻的灯光和色气的歌词，再加上被他们费尽全力渲染成的暧昧气氛，全部透过屏幕把他血液里对李东海最热烈的情欲和占有通通唤醒。尤其是最后李东海微扬着下巴，露出脖颈纤细精妙的线条，喘着粗气走过去把女伴舞压在床上假装亲吻她的时候，那一段李赫宰翻来覆去的看了很多遍，李东海漫不经心的模样，一步一步都好像要走进他的心里。

李赫宰放下手机，恨不得现在就冲去隔壁。巡演的时候很辛苦，他们为了能够好好休息一般都会分开住在两个房间。现在他无比后悔自己同意了这个决定。虽然他今天太兴奋表演过后的确有些累了，但丝毫不影响他现在身体里躁动的血液，他想立刻见到李东海，然后亲吻他的嘴唇，再把他狠狠的揉到身体里去。

一边想着一边抓过旁边的水喝下几口试图浇灭心里急剧燃起的火热，但是一点冷水效果甚微，最后还是忍不住抓起手机准备出门。手抓上门把手的时候犹豫了一下又缩了回来，转过身对着门边的镜子认真整理了一下洗完还没有干透的头发，然后终于抓了房卡出了门。李赫宰心里笑自己真像个傻子，明明十几年了熟悉的不能再熟悉，自己每个样子对方都看过，现在竟然还会因为那么一小段视频静不下心追上门去。

心里自嘲却不耽误利索的走到李东海门前，酒店的隔音效果很好，他站在门外丝毫听不到里面的动静。走廊安静的不像话，李赫宰甚至能听到自己不正常的心跳声，低下头忍不住嗤笑了一声，这不同寻常的气氛是怎么回事，明明是正式的关系，却被自己这小心思搞得像偷情。

敲过门等了一会却没有人开，李赫宰忍不住又敲了敲，屏息试图听里面的动静。又过了一会终于开了，门只开了一个小缝，李东海从里面微微探出头，头发有些湿，看到是他眼神有些惊讶“赫啊，怎么了”

李东海一直叫他赫，只一个字，和其他人都不同。平时倒也还好，今天听了却格外的让人动情。李赫宰眼神暗了暗，没有说话直接推门挤了进去。李东海也没推辞，向门后躲了躲任由他走进来。

进了门李赫宰才发现李东海原来刚才在洗澡，浴室的灯还亮着，有小声的音乐缓缓的流出来，李东海浑身上下只在腰间围了浴巾，线条分明的肩膀和背脊挂满了水珠。因为保持健身的缘故胸肌饱满，李赫宰盯着李东海的胸口，忍不住回忆每次摸上去那紧致又顺滑的手感。他正要接着往下看，偏偏这个时候李东海又叫了他的名字“赫啊，你怎么不说话？你来有事吗”

李赫宰觉得自己心里的火又热了几分，浑身上下的血液几乎分成两部分，同时向大脑和小腹涌去。他抬头望向李东海的眼，面前的人刚洗过澡热乎乎的水汽夹杂着李东海本身的味道控制不住的往他鼻子里钻，望向他的眼神倒是依旧清澈又纯净，李赫宰觉得自己不需要忍了，挑着眉向前走了一步逼近李东海，伸手拽住他的胳膊走向浴室“你在洗澡？还没洗完吧？正好，一起吧”

 

李东海还没反应过来就被拽到了浴室里，呆愣愣的看着李赫宰迅速脱了短裤和T恤又扯下了自己的浴巾。李赫宰平时睡觉时不喜欢穿内裤只穿短裤，这个时候倒是方便又快速。重新打开的花洒一下子涌出微凉的水，淋在身上忍住不打了个冷颤，李东海一下子清醒过来，一巴掌直接往李赫宰胳膊上呼“呀，你到底怎么了”倒也不是害羞，他们坦诚相见过不知多少次，一起洗个澡这点程度他还受得了，只是这么莫名其妙的李赫宰他还是第一次见到。

李赫宰还是没说话，直接按住了李东海的手又向他靠近了一步紧紧贴在他的身上。漆黑的瞳孔说不出是什么意思，呼吸却慢慢开始变得急促。李东海这才反应过来，大腿处随着李赫宰紧贴的热源他太熟悉了。

水慢慢变热，洒在他们身上迸溅出热烈的弧度。李东海安定下来，低下头看着李赫宰按住他不松的手微微叹了口气，他已经清楚这是什么情况了。也没有不好意思，他们爱意深厚又是人之情欲，既然李赫宰想要他也不会推脱，抬头刚刚主动的贴上李赫宰的唇，就感受到了那人迫不及待迎接上来的舌头。

李赫宰松开按住他的那只手，伸到李东海的腰间将他紧紧扣到自己怀里，再慢慢的来回抚摸，手指间撩人又缠绵。李东海的呼吸声渐渐变的有些不稳，原本安静的下身慢慢有着抬起的趋势。双腿也变得有些无力，越来越往李赫宰身上靠去。

李东海仰起头闭着眼睛喘息，脖颈拉出一条比在视频里看到的更加美丽的弧线，李赫宰顺着他的下颚一路吻到胸口，一只手慢慢揉捏着一边的乳粒，另一只手缓缓的往更下流的地方滑去。

花洒还开着，带着腾腾热气的水不断砸在地上，他们之间的气氛却更加的火热。最后李东海双手撑在墙上背对李赫宰，不断感受着身后抬起他的腰和不断伸入他身体里探索的手指。李赫宰的吻不断的落在背上，让他忍不住加重了喘息。

被遗忘的音乐不知道播放到了第几遍，李赫宰抽出手指正准备做下一步，却突然被熟悉的旋律击中了精神，他突然反应过来这首歌是什么，原本强行忍住的焦急的心突然被攥紧，这是李东海自己录的钢琴版。

《冬爱》，那首只属于他们两个人的歌。

一颗心突然变的柔软起来，今天他们刚刚唱过这首歌。

李东海的爱太坦荡了，这么多年李赫宰一直都能感觉到，却始终走不到这条坦荡的路的尽头。在他还小心翼翼拐弯抹角的想要写歌表达这份爱的时候，李东海毫不犹豫的就答应了，甚至比他更加急迫的完成了自己的部分。等到他们分离两年再不分离的时候，李东海又坦坦荡荡的告诉所有人，这首歌不会再发，因为这是属于他们两个人的。只有真正爱他们的人才可以听，只有真心祝福他们的人才有机会分享他们这份隐秘又热烈的爱。

李赫宰看着李东海还全身心的信任他趴在墙上的背影，忍不住的眼眶发红。

这样一个通透又美丽的人，他怎么能不爱他。

伸手关了花洒，李东海好奇的回头看他，用眼神询问着怎么了。李赫宰吻了吻他的额头，拿了浴巾裹住李东海抱出了浴室。

放到床上李赫宰立刻附了上去，嘴唇抵住不断辗转，伸出的舌头紧紧的纠缠在一起，扫遍每一个熟悉的角落。李东海也热烈的回应着他，双手在他背后胡乱的抚摸，李赫宰揽着他的肩膀微微用力将两人换了位置，李东海顺应着他骑坐在他的腰上，熟练的往李赫宰的耳垂和胸口吻去。李赫宰的手向后摸去，刚刚在浴室扩张过得地方柔软想要绽放。这一点李赫宰一直都很感慨，他们同样是男人，该有多少的爱，李东海才会心甘情愿的为他做到这一步。他是真的爱他。

李赫宰抬高李东海的身体，含住他的胸口，用恰到好处的力度不断的吮吸，一只手摸出避孕套递到李东海手里，李东海会意的接过打开，主动的给他带上，又抬高了腰慢慢的坐了下去。李赫宰按住他胯骨，同时用着力帮他坐下。床上的事他们一向契合，不需说话就知道下一步该做什么。

李东海涨红了脸加重了喘气，李赫宰一手抚上他的前段，一手按住李东海的背部让他埋在自己的脖颈处，同时下身加重了力度不断的向上顶去。他太熟悉李东海的身体了，快感劈头盖脸的涌来，李东海埋在他耳边的喘息变的更重了，其中还夹杂着忍不住的一两声呻吟。

李东海闭着眼伏在李赫宰身上，感受着身下的人为了他不断加深的爱意，下身不断的抬起沉下，跟最爱的人做这种事的感觉太让人沉醉，他根本不知道自己的声音和表情有多诱人。正做的起劲的时候李赫宰却退了出去，李东海不解的睁开眼抬起头，李赫宰伸出手拍了拍他的脸“乖，转过去”

他被李赫宰翻过去，向前推了推靠紧床头，额头抵在床上抬高腰肢，然后双手就被李赫宰拽到身后顶到了底。

“啊！”李东海忍不住叫了出来，这一下太刺激了，李赫宰的前端刚好用力的顶过了那个点。

他是故意的，李东海正想着，身后的李赫宰猝不及防的就加快了速度，顶撞的角度仍然是不断碾过那个熟悉的点。

“啊…唔…”呻吟的声音骤然放大，李东海侧着的脸颊不断的在床单上擦过，本来柔软的触感因为敏感的身体变得粗糙起来，磨在脸上都是颤栗的快感。

李赫宰继续快速的挺动着，随着身子摇摆的囊袋打在臀部发出让人羞耻的声音。他听着李东海断断续续快要脱力的呜咽声，松开一直紧紧攥着的李东海的双臂，弯下腰伏在他的背上，双手环到胸前捏住两边的乳粒，张来双唇含住身下那人的耳垂，下身不忘依旧用力又迅速的顶弄着。李东海的眼角变得湿润，浑身上下变得绯红，绽放在他的怀里。

把李东海曲起的膝盖放平让他整个人趴在床上，李赫宰压在他身上，抬起他的脖颈扭过他的下巴温柔的和他接吻，埋在他臀间的下身却狠狠地把人钉在床上。

他听着李东海埋在喉咙间的呜咽声逐渐加深，知道这次李东海是真的快要哭出声来。于是松开他的双唇舔过他眼角的泪“乖，不哭，我爱你”

 

最后高潮的时候他们总是用最传统的面对面姿势，李赫宰把李东海的双腿搭在肩头，下身每一次都退到入口再整根没入，用力压下狠狠地研磨那处快乐之源，一只手飞快的套弄李东海的同样硬的发热的前身。李东海闭着眼睛胡乱的喘息呻吟，双手一遍一遍的在李赫宰后背抚摸，从精瘦的腰间一路向上，像是摸过他们一起走过的十几年。

“赫…啊！”高潮的时候李东海喜欢叫他的名字，李赫宰最后死命的往里一顶，难以言喻的快感后趴在李东海身上狠狠的喘息。

谁也舍不得动一下，整个房间都是旖旎又缠绵的味道。李赫宰抬起头吻向那双越发美丽绯红的眼。

“明天我会更爱你”


End file.
